After
by Kitty Lee Mew
Summary: After New Pilot, Old Friend. Blaok's POV. Somebody proposes. One chappie total.


~A Little Cabin~  
  
I closed my eyes as I washed out the shampoo from my hair. I reached for the condintioner and put some in my hair...My hair had grown so now it was to my ankles but I rarely needed alot of hair soaps...Only if it was muddy or bloody...After turning the shower off I grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around my body getting out and looking in the mirror....I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and braided it leaving bangs to hang to my shoulders...Tonight the others are taking my out to a party at Joey's Bar...Joey was a new friend of theirs since about a month ago...I put on my make up...rasberry brown lipstick and golden brown eyeshadow...other more simple colors were used for the base, blush, and eye liner...a clear gell was used on my eyelashes and brows to make them look neater...a sweet scent of rose buds and strawberries was in a perfume I put on..I turned and walked out of the bathroom and to my room...I went to my closet and pulled out a blood color dress with a black silk seethrough lay over that was sewn only at the shoulders...I slid on a black bra and a blood red almost black thong which Trowa said wouldn't hide my 'beautiful but' as he said...like he would know...he only bathed me once when I was unconsiouse about a year and six months ago...I slid on knee highs and pulled the dress on...I slipped my small feet into some high heels that lace up to my knees...The dress hung to my ankles and had slits up to my thighs..Though I didn't like the dress at first and wanted to badly hurt Relena...'Queen Relena' that is...but then I began to like the dress and saved it till tonight.. I walked out of my room and down the stairs putting a silke black bandana on my head so the tips were either tied at where my hair begins at my neck or poking up from atop the ponytail...I slid long black satin gloves on....I put a bag together since I was going to be moving in with them after two years...Our only contact was a phone...and nobody could ever trace my number to me so I was alone...Long enough for me to notice that if I went on anymore without them I wouldn't survive...I found one of my better looking silk black coats...They had told me from a certain road the directions to 'Joey's Bar'...I put on a black helmet and went out putting the bag on my bike and hiked up my skirt...As I got on my bike I took the long strap of my bag and put my bag infront of me on the bike...I started my bike and took off....  
  
~After a couple hours~  
  
Soon as I got there I took my helmet and got off my bike..I pushed the keys in my coat pocket and took the bag in with me since it was more like a purse...I walked into the loud bar and looked to the tall thin bouncer and he took my coat and put it on a rack...I gave him a soft smile and he smiled back...I walked to the bar and leaned on it beckoning the tender over.."Excuse me...Where can I find Joey?" "Chick, you think you can actually meet Joey with out permission?" "No...Thats why I'm getting permission right now.." I gave him a sly smirk. "Well dear...You found me what do you need to know?" I sighed."Joey...Where are they?" "Who?...." "You know...You let them have a party here tonight..." "You passed one...Thats all I can say...They said you have to find them..." I nodded... "Thanks..." I jumped as the lights went out and the spot lights above the bar came on...A deep voice came from somewhere.. "Get on the bar G-Scythray-Wing...I challenge you.." Blushing a bit, I never go down on a challenge.. I stepped up onto a stool, I was now pretty tall, then up onto the bar and did a little spin letting the dress go out some.."My Scyth..I like your perfume...You never wore it before.." I knew the voices were close but they were using mics so it caused the voices to echo so I couldn't really tell from where.."You coat is pretty but you look better with out it.." Another voice rang out...Something was off though...The bar was crowded and I knew it...But it felt lonely near me.. Two voices came at once.. "We've missed you...You coming home?" I was tapping the toe of my left shoe...Suddenly I was grabbed off the bar...A small scream escaped my lips and the lights came on..I was sitting on Trowa and Heero's linked arms and Quatre held a glass of Sparkling wine to me...The three were different...Heero had more muscles, taller, and was a bouncer..Trowa was lean and was the bouncer who took my jacket..I didn't know it was him because he now had really short hair..Quatre was taller and looked more of a man than a boy..Suddenly Duo and Wufei caught my attention from the bar...They were taller...They were both the same higth though...Wufei's hair was still shoulder length but not in a ponytail and he was in a bouncer's outfit also...Duo now had shoulder length hair and wore a tender's outfit like Quatre and Joey.. I giggled in delight.."I've miss all of you guys too...Guess my only growing a bit means I am the only one who did the least changing...Thank you Quatre.." I took the drink and kissed him on the cheek then turned and kissed Trowa and Heero on the cheek then went over and kissed Wufei and Duo on the cheek...I heard some clapping and noticed the only patrons in the bar besides us were others from the years before.." Gah...You all were here and I didn't know...Uhm am I seriously the only one who hasn't done any growing?" Everybody laughed.."Well Joey this is the one.." Duo told Joey...Joey nodded and went to the back and came back with a small blue box... I blinked and was sat down on a stool...Joey looked to me.. "Blaok Crystaal...Wufei Chang wanted to ask you one question and asked me to ask you for him...Will you marry him?" "Wufei Chang??? I...I..I.." I fainted at the thought of kids...Luckly Trowa caught me from falling off the stool...Heero woke me up.."I ......will..." I slowly said...I heard cheering from the whole bar.." I will get every one of you for changing on me..." Was the last thing I said before we started a party in the bar..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KoNeko-Chan *Smiles* "Good?" 


End file.
